A.V.A.
In 2009 Republics of Commonwealth of Independent States which were once scattered into pieces with a fall of former Soviet Union, comes together for reintegration under the leadership of the president of Russia - 'Vladimir Mashkov', a conservative ultranationalist. On the anniversary of national founding day of Soviet Union (December 30th), great empire of NRF (Neo Russia Federation) comes to life with its territory occupying 1/6 of earth's land surface and having 3rd largest population in the world after China and India. Mashkov revives Warsaw Pact under the cause of protecting the Eastern Europe's sovereignty from unjustifiable interventions of US and EU. Eastern Europe countries suffering from great changes permeating in with an introduction of capitalism accepts this treaty thinking that this may be a new opportunity. Some countries opposing the pact had no choice but to let in NRF's troops into their territory. During this time, power of military gets overwhelming and thus starts to look for something or someone to let out this uncontrollable power. Mashkov in search of targets to gush out this massive power to relieve ever worsening internal complications finally turns his attention to the Black Sea, strategically important area connecting Southeast Europe and Asia. This decision did not meet just someone to bully around, but implied more barrels of oil to keep his great empire running. As a result, democracy falls apart in some Middle East countries and new pro-NRF government starts appearing. EU, concerned about NRF's rapid expansion, requested immediate evacuation of NRF troops from Eastern Europe and to stop intervention in Middle East countries through all diplomatic channels but Mashkov ignores it. In addition, non EU members plus poor Southern Europe and North Africa countries, those which have been discriminated even though they were members of EU, demonstrated supportive position for NRF with high expectations on this new order in Europe. This extremely fast growth of NRF starts to cast dark clouds that may possible swallow entire Europe. Switzerland and Austria quickly declares neutrality in hopes to survive this gloomy period in Europe. Janurary 2011 As all political and economical approaches failed, EU forces with troops from Germany, France, England and Northern Europe lights up a fire of war by attacking NRF troop stationed in Poland. This was the beginning of never ending Europe War. NRF forces in hunger of war retaliated with great force and EU had to retreat from Poland after suffering substantial loss. NRF's retaliation did not end, rather, they crossed the border of Germany with great number of troops. EU forces tried to stop NRF's troops flooding in from the East but nothing could stop them. NRF comes to occupy entire Germany and even Eastern area of France and maintains aggressive march to completely eliminate key members of EU. NRF, while attacking EU, carries on a negotiation with China and requests to restrain armed intervention by US in return of oil resources distribution in Middle East. US being restrained by China gets hands tied down, disabling active participation in Europe War. However, China feels threatened by this shocking growth of NRF and suddenly changes its position. New wind starts to blow from the west and Zephyr brings US soldiers with her. Janurary 2012 EU forces supported by US troops are now in ready for major counterattack… Gameplay Point, Click, Shoot. AVA is an MMOFPS (Massively Multiplayer Online First Person Shooter) game which can host up to 16 players per game. There are 2 servers, East '''and '''West. There is an item shop with a variety of guns. You also get divided into 2 teams, the EU(Europe) ''and the '''NRF'(Neo Russian Federation). There are also three classes Pointman, Rifleman, and Sniper. There are also 7 missions: *Annihilation *Demolition *Escort *Convoy *AI Mission *Domination *FFA Videos thumb|300px|left|Korean Trailer